I Love You Came Too Late
by Jewel Noxenet
Summary: Andros finally realizes his true feelings for Ashley... but is it too late?


Disclaimer Crap: I'm just gonna keep this short because we all know people put way too much stuff in a disclaimer as is. Plus the fact that I don't want to bore you by rambling on and on about legal crap when all you really wanna do is... What? I'm rambling on and on? Oh uhh.. heh.. whoops. Anyhoo, I don't own any of the characters in this obviously. Nor do I own the song "I Love You Came Too Late" by Joey McIntyre. So... enjoy.

__

__

__

__

_The bluest of blue, that's what her eyes are_

_that's what I am today_

Andros struggled with his red bow-tie frustratedly, finally giving up after a few moments of batteling with the accessory. He threw it down onto the vanity with an aggrivated mutter and slumped down in the leather chair. Sighing, he rested his head on his hand as he propped his elbow upon the top of the vanity and gazed into the mirror. Slowly his mind drifted to a few years back......

_And if I had it all to do, all over again_

***

"Annndros?" came a sing-song voice, "Andros, where are you?" Ashley wandered about the ship, in search of her boyfriend. The whooshing sound of a door being opened, down the corridor a ways, was heard by Ashley. 

She smirked and crept down the corridor towards the room, and look peered into the darkness around the doorway, door not closed yet. The light from the hallway poured into the room, leaving little darkness left. Ashleys eyes searched throughout the quarters but found no one in sight, puzzled, she turned around, her back to the door and scratched her head.

Ashley let out a surprised yelp as a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the room, doors closing behind her. She struggled to get away from her capture.

A hand clamped down over mouth as the assailant drew her close to him, holding her against his body, "Shhh... Ash," came a familiar voice, "it's just me," Andros kissed Ashley on the cheek softly and eased up on his embrace of her, enabling her to turn around.

She giggled and turned around as his hold on her lessened. Ashley threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, "I love you," she smiled and kissed him again but frowned when he didn't say anything, sighing inwardly.

_I wouldn't have waited so long to say_

_I can't live without you, I don't want nobody else_

_Baby listen very closely, I love you_

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait_

_I love you came too late_

_I'd give my life, for yesterday_

_I love you came too late_

***

Andros snapped out of his daze as a hand from behind came down upon his shoulder, followed by a soft, familiar voice. 

"Andros?" the voice questioned with concern, "Andros are you ok?"

He turned around and stared up quickly at his sister who stood behind him. A worried expression across her face. Karone smiled warmly at him as she picked up the red bow-tie off the vanity, which he had thrown there earlier. 

"You still care about her a lot," she suggested while fixing his bow-tie, adding after a slight pause, "Don't you?" Her brother looked down as the color in his cheeks grew to a soft, yet bright shade of red.

With an apologetic sigh, Andros looked back up, "It shows huh?" he asked questioningly after a moment. As if not aware that his emotions had been so clearly written across his face. He wasn't one to get so emotionally attached but there was just something about Ashley that he couldn't put into words. Something he now knew he had lost forever, and would never find again. 

Karone frowned at the tonicity of her brothers voice as he talked. The once powerful yet friendly voice that he had once talked in, had changed into nothing but a dull and almost zombie like tone of speech. It crushed her seeing Andros like this. For the first time in her life she felt as if there was nothing she could do to help her brother and she hated it. She sometimes thought that Ashley had done this just to spite her, but she always knew that Andros and Ashley had been having some issues for a couple of months before she broke up with him. Karone muttered something inaudible under her breath as she tightened the bow-tie and straightened it out.

She smiled while pulling her hands away, "There we go. All set and ready to go," Karone commented in a cheerful tone, trying to make her brother feel better. Seeing that her cheery disposition wasn't working she frowned worriedly and plopped down on the leather covered vanity seat next to him.

"Don't worry Andros. Everything will turn out ok. Besides.." she paused a moment as if contemplating her wording, "if you really care for her as much as you say you do then you should be happy about this. I mean, not happy that she's getting married but.."

Andros nodded, putting a hand up as a sign to stop, "I know Karone. I know," he sighed and ran a hand through the dual colored locks of brown and blond hair. Mumbling an obscenity as he realized he'd just messed it up.

Karone stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll meet you downstairs in the reception room," with loving a pat on his shoulder she left the room quietly, shutting the door with ease behind her so as not to disturb him, leaving him with his thoughts.

As he watched the reflection of his sister leaving the room in the mirror, Andros picked up a brush after pulling his ponytail out and began stroking his hair frustratedly as if taking his anger out on himself. He cringed as the prongs on the brush hit a knot and let out a small yelp. After mumbling an obscenity he threw the brush down roughly and pulled his hair back so tightly he could feel his eyes start to water. Sighing he reached down into one of tuxedos coat pockets and pulled out a picture of him and Ashley, mind wandering backwards through time until it finally reached a year earlier. The day the picture had been taken.

***

_I should have seen the signs_

_paid it more attention_

_but I pushed her love away_

Running footsteps were heard as Ashley and Cassie burst onto the bridge while Andros and the others were running systems checks. The two whispered excitedly to each other for a moment before...

"Guys guess what!" Ashley shouted energetically, getting everyones attention.

Andros looked up from his console, having been busy at work, "What is it? Is something wrong? What happened?" his eyes glanced around the bridge at everyone then back to his girlfriend who was glowing about something or another.

Ashley giggled and swatted her boyfriend on the shoulder, "No, no. Of course not," she smiled at him.

He couldn't help but melt, despite being a bit annoyed. Her smile was to him what cryptonite was to Superman, "Well.... what is it then?"

Everyone cringed as they detected a twang of annoyance within his voice. Even Ashley, who sunk back a bit, calming down, "It's just the umm.. fair is in town this week and I was thinking we could all go today. You know.. take a day off," She knew Andros wouldn't go for it, but figured she'd at least give it a shot.

He turned back to his console and waved them off, "You guys go on. I have too much work to do," 

Zhane made a face at the mention of more work, "Work, shmerk. Come on Andros, even you have to take a day off everynow and then,"

"Please," Ashley pleaded, "I was hoping we could ride the ferriswheel together and you could maybe win me a stuffed animal or something. You know like on a real date,"

Andros sighed. He hated letting the others down, especially Ashley, but he just had too much work to catch up on and it wasn't going to get done by itself, "Ash, you I'd love to but..." he spoked hesitantly and Ashley sighed, looking down.

"I know. I know," she said with a slight huff, "All this work isn't going to get done by itself. I understand,"

Andros made a face and beckoned her over to him, "Hey now, come here," he pulled her into his lap as she walked over, putting an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, Ash.. you know I am," Ashley nodded sulkingly. After brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, he put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up gently, kissing her softly on the lips, then smiled. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," he paused a moment, not wanting to let her go, "Now.. go have fun,"

***

_So she found someone _

_who could give her what she needed_

_(Somebody else) _

Laughter echoed throughout the main corridor of the Astro Mega Ship as the others returned from the fair a few hours later. Andros smiled and greeted Ashley at the door of the bridge, kissing her lovingly, in welcoming her back. To his surprise her arms were full of stuffed animals, which made it so he had to manuver around them in order to kiss her.

He grinned, "Looks like you had a lot fun," after looking over the stuffed animals a moment he asked, "Where'd get all these prizes? And are there any left at the carnival?" he laughed.

"I won them for her," Carlos explained in an almost challenging demeanor as he stepped in between Ashley and her boyfriend. He gave Andros a side glance, grinning at him as he kissed her hand goodnight. 

Ashley giggled and blushed in response. Cooing a goodnight to Carlos as he walked away, sending Andros' blood to boiling point. 

__

_Somebody else not afraid to say _

__

_I can't live without you, I don't want nobody else_

_Baby listen very closely, I love you_

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait_

_I love you came too late_

_I'd give my life, for yesterday_

_I love you came too late_

***

Cassie ran over to the winding staircase as Andros made his way down the stairs. Still in a daze. "There you are! Hurry, the weddings about to start," exclaimed, frantically as she half dragged him into the main church building. Andros settled down in his next to his friends with a sigh, his eyes wandering around the cathedral. 

The ceremony seemed to go on and on. A never ending hell, he thought silently to himself. All the images of him and Ashley together flashing through his mind. Everything that they'd been through together. A sudden flash of determination swept over him. He didn't know what had come over him but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't going to lose the girl he loved so deeply for so long to some earthling with a cocky attitude and a big ego. Blood rushed through his veins, growing stronger by the second, his hands slowly balling up into fists as the priests voice seemed far away. _"I now pronouce you husband and.."_ That's all that Andros needed. Taking the announcement as his cue he stood up abruptly, earning him several gasps from the crowded room.

.

_I can't live without you, don't want nobody else_

_my heart is in my hand, I took a good look at myself_

_If I had another chance, I'd shout it out to the world_

"Ashley Hammond, I love you!"

_I love you_

__

**The End?**

__

__

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait_

_(She couldn't wait for me, she wouldn't wait for me)_

_I love you came too late_

_I'd give my life for yesterday_

_(I'd give my life for yesterday) _

_I love you came too late_

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait_

_(She couldn't wait, please don't say its too late)_

_I love you came too late_

_I'd give my life, for yesterday_

_I love you came too late_

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait_

_I love you came too late_

_I'd give my life, for yesterday_

_I love you came too late_

**Or did it?**


End file.
